Seven Island Adventure
Plot arc involving Colette's first mission with Team Liberty, in which she and Jayron travel to Seven Island to investigate a distress signal and find a strange electromagnetic disturbance affecting the entire island. Synopsis Characters Involved Team Liberty * Jayron Aaron * Colette Llyan Other * George - captain of the Seven Island Police Force * Alexa - George's wide-eyed, softspoken daughter * Helena - George's concerned wife * Phillip - George's adventurous son * Jimmy - George's friend within the police force * Peter - Jimmy's meteorologist friend * Maximus "Dandy" Sarukai - A rather eccentric bounty hunter * Morty * Jackie - A sassy cop Locations Involved * Seven Island ** George's House ** Meteorology Lab ** Sevault Canyon ** Tanoby Ruins Results * Jayron and Colette discover the Unown to be the source of the disturbances and stop them * Peter is admitted to the hospital after he is nearly killed by a feral Feraligatr * Alexa is admitted to the hospital after experiencing the emotional and mental trauma of being kidnapped by the Unown and used as their vessel * Morty joins Team Liberty and is admitted to The Alamo's hospital after escaping the Unown as their first victim * George is celebrated as a hero for his part in saving the island * Jayron submits his review of Colette's work during the mission * Colette spends several days recovering physically and emotionally History Debriefing The day after the Liberty Ball, Colette received a message instructing her to report to Goldhawk's office for her first mission with Team Liberty. Goldhawk introduced executive Jayron Aaron, who would accompany Colette along with James Arthur who was to tag along for personal reasons. No sooner had James arrived when Goldhawk received an emergency call from Maxie reporting an attack on Team Magma's base. This caused Goldhawk to reassign James to assist Team Magma, leaving Jayron and Colette to handle their mission themselves. Jayron explained that Team Liberty had received a distress signal coming from Seven Island. Radios and satellites weren't responding near the island, leaving Jayron and Colette to investigate the island using their Aura powers. Colette's younger sister Zoe asked to take James' place in what had initially been a three-person mission, but Jayron declined on account of Zoe not yet being an official Liberty agent and the situation on Seven Island being largely unknown. After a tearful goodbye between the Llyan sisters, Colette met Jayron by the docks, where they boarded a boat to Seven Island. The Calm Before The Storm As they approached the island, the sky grew overcast and the waves became choppy. Their boat's radio and navigation systems stopped working, but the captain was able to maneuver the boat to a dock near the island's major city. Jayron and Colette decided to head into the city to try and learn what had happened, but they found the streets were empty, with most of the windows boarded up. The two could sense the auras of people hiding indoors, auras that were filled with panic and fear. Colette was able to detect a calmer aura, one with what she thought were leader-like qualities, and she led Jayron to the house where that aura resided. The aura Colette had detected belonged to George, the captain of the city's police force. George explained how the computer systems, radios, and satellites went down that morning across the entire city, allegedly because of some sort of interference. Around the same time, dark clouds had covered the sky, prompting George to order the city into lockdown for fear of radiation from whatever was causing the interference. Jimmy, an officer working for George, had suspected the strange weather was related to the electronics going haywire, and had met with his meteorologist friend to investigate the matter. Jayron suggested they meet with this meteorologist, realizing that their aura powers might help solve the mystery. George readily agreed and drove the two out to the meteorology lab on the northern outskirts of the city. The Power of Science Throughout the drive to the meteorology lab, Jayron sensed the aura of someone following them, though he could see nothing behind them. He tried to warn Colette through telepathy, but the mental touch spooked her, causing her to throw up mental walls like she had been trained to do. When they finally arrived at the lab, Jayron's Lucario opened the trunk of the car, revealing the source of the aura Jayron had sensed: Geroge's daughter Alexa and their Growlithe pup Amber. George was irritated that his daughter had snuck aboard, but he knew at this point he couldn't do anything but let her tag along. At the lab they met Jimmy and his meteorologist friend Peter, who confirmed that the interference was caused by electromagnetic waves, but noted that the waves alone were not enough to cause the strange weather, and suspected a psychic source. With Jayron's permission, Peter hooked Lucario up to a machine to track the auras he was reading in an attempt to pinpoint the source of the storm. Colette, Jayron, and Lucario all sensed an intense aura of anger coming from somewhere nearby. Realizing that someone was likely in danger, Lucario led the group to the beach, where they found a trainer with a Barbaracle fighting a berserk Feraligatr. Jayron and Colette sent out their Pokémon to help, but a Hydro Pump aimed at the cliff they were standing on sent them and Alexa tumbling down to the beach. The two Liberty agents were able to stop the Feraligatr and save the trainer by using their aura powers along with the strength of their Pokémon. The trainer introduced himself as Dandy and explained that he had become stranded on the island when the boat he was on lost its navigation systems and got caught in a storm. George, thankful to the trainers for protecting his daughter, offered to let Jayron, Colette, and Dandy spend the night at his house. The three agreed and crammed into the back of George's car with Alexa while George drove Jimmy home. Meanwhile, Peter had his eye on the unconscious Feraligatr and opted to stay behind to do a bit of field work. The Lost Child Back at George's home, his wife Helena berated Alexa for sneaking out, but George calmly explained how Jayron, Colette, and Dandy had saved her. Dandy explained that he was a bounty hunter seeking revenge against those who had murdered his parents. Colette later pulled Jayron aside and explained how she had detected not only anger but also fear and confusion in the Feraligatr's aura. Jayron realized the lizard had likely been driven mad by the electromagnetic interference, meaning there could be other feral Pokémon like it loose on the island. The two aura wielders agreed to search the southern half of the island the next day. The incident with the feral Feraligatr had frightened Alexa more than anyone had realized, and she was too scared to go to bed. Feeling sorry for the girl, Colette offered to sleep on the floor in her room to watch over her. Alexa happily agreed, and the two girls talked about bravery and foolishness and discussed whether Alexa's sneaking out had been wrong or not. Colette gave Alexa the flower that had been attached to her headband as a lucky charm and a symbol of her bravery. This caused Alexa's admiration of the girl to grow, and Colette decided to let Alexa call her by her nickname: Collie. Meanwhile, Peter had taken the unconscious Feraligatr back to his meteorology lab and ran several experiments, working long into the night. He deduced that if the Feraligatr had been driven mad by the electrostatic interference, he could generate a similar signal to hopefully fry the mind of whatever was causing the interference. Moments after Peter fired his signal, the power went out in the lab and the radio went haywire with a shrill shriek. The Feraligatr awoke in a rage and attacked Peter. Sometime in the middle of the night, the radio function of Alexa's alarm clock turned on, playing a shrill sound that woke the young girl. Amidst the earsplitting nose, Alexa heard whispering voices calling to her. With Colette and everyone else still asleep, Alexa quietly slipped out of the house with the radio, determined to prove her bravery as she followed the voices' directions. In the pre-dawn hours of the early morning, Colette awoke to find Alexa gone. She hastily woke Jayron, but chose to remain quiet to keep the others from worrying. Colette herself was deeply afraid for Alexa, and delayed only long enough to write a quick note to George and Helena explaining the situation before she and Jayron left in search of the young girl. Later in the morning, Helena found Colette's note and woke George in a panic. Alexa's brother Phillip and Dandy awoke to George demanding if either of them knew where Alexa was. Jimmy then arrived at the door with more bad news: the meteorology lab had been wrecked. George and Dandy quickly took off for the lab with Jimmy to investigate. They found the entire place in ruins, with claw marks everywhere. Peter's Magneton led them to where Peter lay in a crumpled mess. The meteorologist had lost a lot of blood but was still alive. George found a series of energy readings on the computer screen, which Dandy deduced would lead them to the source. The records showed a small energy surge originating from the lab that occurred right before a huge energy spike, which Jimmy pinpointed somewhere in the middle of the Sevault Canyon. George helped Jimmy get Peter into the car to take him to the hospital. Then the police captain traveled with Dandy to try and find the source of the energy spike. Jayron and Colette's search brought them to the Sevault Canyon, a narrow path with sheer cliffs on either side. Partway through the canyon, Jayron and Lucario detected a herd of wild Rhyhorn stampeding behind them. Colette threw an aura sphere at the leader, but all it did was make it angrier as it suddenly evolved into a Rhydon and charged at them. The three aura wielders ran for their lives, using aura shields to deflect raining boulders. When they reached the end of the canyon, Jayron attempted to trap the Rhydon in the canyon with an aura shield while Colette sent a volley of aura spheres at the enraged Pokémon. She kept up her assault until the Rhydon limped away in defeat. Lucario detected someone on the beach at the end of the canyon. Jayron and Colette investigated and found a middle-aged man with long, dirty blonde hair laying face down in the sand. Jayron recognized him as Morty, the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City. Morty explained how his boat had crashed when his navigation systems had gone out and he had been lured by mysterious voices into a trap. He had barely been able to escape with his life, though the trauma seemed to have had an effect on his sanity. Jayron and Colette deduced that Alexa was walking into the same trap, and Morty desperately warned them not to go after her if they valued their lives. Tanoby George and Dandy tracked down the source of the massive energy spike Peter had detected, and found themselves in the middle of Sevault Canyon. A small offshoot in the canyon led them to a tiny cavern filled with six large boulders and six equally-sized craters. Dandy's Barbaracle was able to push the boulders into the craters, which resulted in a sudden earthquake. A portion of the rock on one of the walls fell away, revealing the word TANOBY carved into the stone behind. George recognized it as the name of the ruins at the southern tip of the island, but he puzzled over the connection between those ruins and this strange boulder puzzle. Dandy suspected some madman had heard a legend regarding the Tanoby Ruins and had decided to check if it was real. George was more skeptical; as a police captain, he put his faith in the laws of the city and the laws of nature, not in myths and folklore. They started to search the area for any clues, but found themselves cornered by a furious limping Rhydon. The Seven Trials of the Subconscious MONEAN: Puzzling Logic Determined to save the girl, Jayron and Colette rode Jayron's Swampert to the first of several small islets south of the mainland. There, they sensed a strange energy coming from some old ruins. The aura wielders carefully journeyed inside the chamber, where they found themselves in a stone maze. Using their aura powers, they sensed an overwhelming presence, as if the chamber itself was alive. With no indication of the right way to go, Jayron and Colette relied on guesswork and luck to guide them through the maze. Tensions rose each time they made a wrong turn, for they both realized that the maze was the perfect place for an ambush. Eventually they made their way to the center of the chamber, where they found a large, gaping hole that led to a tunnel several feet below. With no signs of Alexa's presence, the aura wielders had no choice but to journey onward. LIPTOO: Dazzling Imagination The tunnel gently sloped downward, and Jayron suspected they were under the sea level. Colette led the way, using an aura sphere for light. Eventually the ground sloped upward again and they found a large hole above them similar to the one at the center of the maze. The two carefully climbed up and found themselves in a much larger chamber filled with fog. As they explored, they found a floating wisp of light that flew toward Jayron. The executive managed to deflect the sphere, which Colette recognized as aura. A dozen more wisps of aura appeared around them in all different colors, moving as if they had minds of their own. They tried to dodge the spheres, which surrounded them like a swarm of angry bees, but quickly began to tire. Colette and Lucario began using their own aura spheres to destroy the attacking wisps, but for each one they destroyed even more appeared. They focused on creating larger aura spheres and, working together, the two were able to destroy all the wisps. Lucario detected another exit to the chamber and started to lead Jayron and Colette toward it. As they approached, several more wisps of aura appeared, alongside a Munna. The pink Pokémon sent a wave of Hypnosis at Jayron and Colette, leaving Lucario, Absol, and Kammy to fight on their own. They managed to weaken the Munna, until it started to use Dream Eater on their sleeping trainers. Kammy managed to wake them, but not before the Munna had recovered some health. After a desperate battle Kammy managed to defeat the Munna, taking a Thunderbolt head-on and knocking herself out in the process. Jayron and Colette were both amazed at the mastery and control the Munna had over aura, but they pressed on in hopes of finding Alexa. WEEPTH: Unstoppable Love The exit Lucario had detected was another tunnel that sloped down and up like the last one. When they arrived in the next chamber they found a Growlithe watching them silently. The Growlithe did nothing but watch their every movement, until they tried to pass it. Then it shot a Flamethrower at them, which Jayron managed to block with an aura shield. Colette tried to run past to find the next tunnel, but her path was blocked by a Manectric. They had no choice but to fight against the two Pokémon while desperately trying to find the exit. A sudden earthquake knocked Jayron and Colette off their feet. The Manectric responded with a powerful Zap Cannon while the Growlithe wreathed itself in flames and evolved into an Arcanine. Shocked by the sudden surge of power their opponents received, Jayron and Colette redoubled their efforts. When Lucario managed to knock the Manectric out, the Arcanine whimpered at Colette with big puppy dog eyes before dragging its fainted partner off into the shadows. Colette was stunned, as the way the Arcanine acted reminded her of Amber, Alexa's pet Growlithe puppy. Jayron argued that was impossible, as Amber had been asleep at George's house when they had left, and it couldn't have gotten there ahead of them. Colette seemed unconvinced, but followed Jayron into the next chamber. DILFORD: Idyllic Idolatry In the next chamber, they found a vortex of undulating light, which Jayron suspected was aura. The group tried to move past it, but a figure stepped out of the vortex looking identical to Colette. The doppelganger shot an aura sphere at them, and Lucario was about to respond in kind when Colette stopped him, arguing that she should be the one to defeat her lookalike. The double noticed this and conveniently trapped Jayron and Lucario in a large orb of aura. As Colette fought with her double, she realized it wasn't an exact clone like she thought. The doppelganger called her out on rejecting help from her friends and introduced herself as Collie, a nickname Colette herself reserved for very few people. The two fought intensely, neither willing to back down. At last Colette managed to defeat her double by hitting her in the head with three aura blasts in quick succession. The doppelganger crumpled to the floor and the aura barrier Jayron and Lucario had been trapped behind dissipated. In the last moments before the doppelganger disintegrated, she lamented that she had failed to keep her promise to protect Alexa. Colette sat motionless for a while, trying to take in her double's words. At long last she stood up and silently led the way onward. SCUFIB: Precious Memory As they traveled through the next tunnel, Jayron and Colette reflected on the enemies they had faced. Jayron realized that most of them had some connection to Alexa: her Munna doll that kept her safe at night, Colette, who had kept her safe during the day, and Amber, the Growlithe puppy she adored. The only missing link was the Manectric. Colette wondered if whatever Morty had escaped from was creating these manifestations of Alexa's mind as a kind of defense mechanism. At the end of the tunnel, Jayron, Colette, and Lucario emerged on a beach in the shimmering sunlight without a cloud in the sky. Colette suspected the beach was another illusion from Alexa's head. They traveled along the beach for a while, but there seemed to be no end to the sand and ocean. When Colette peered into the water, she saw herself, Jayron, Lucario, and Amber. It took a moment for her to realize that she was seeing a memory: Alexa's memory of when the aura wielders had first arrived at George's house. They quickly realized the ocean was filled with Alexa's memories. Colette wondered if they could find the memory Alexa arriving at the ruins so they could learn what had happened to her, but Lucario warned that it would be almost impossible to locate that memory, because memories aren't stored in chronological order -- they shift around in constant motion as new ones are forgotten and old ones return to the surface. Colette realized the memory was likely buried beneath the water's surface. After what felt like an eternity, Kammy finally found an underwater memory lodged between some rock outcroppings. While Kammy, Aqua, and Jayron saw the memory, Colette immersed herself in it, seeing, hearing, and feeling everything Alexa had experienced as she had arrived on an islet and entered ancient ruins, egged on by the desperate cries of the voices in her radio. She saw Alexa surrounded by what appeared to be thousands, or millions, of tiny humming insects forcing their way into her mind and dissecting it piece by agonizing piece. When the memory finally ended, Colette rose to the surface seething with rage. She was determined to make those voices that had kidnapped Alexa pay. RIXY: Crippling Fear Beyond the next tunnel Jayron, Colette, and Lucario found themselves in an even darker chamber. Despite not being able to sense any auras, they could all hear the heavy breathing of a massive creature in the chamber with them. In the dim glow of Colette's aura sphere, they saw that they were being attacked by a monstrous Feraligatr. The aura wielders attacked with all their Pokémon, and after Kammy evolved they were able to defeat it. But before they could locate the exit, the Feraligatr became engulfed in a shadowy vortex as it transformed from an ordinary Feraligatr into a nightmarish monster. They fought desperately against it, but it wasn't until Jayron managed to form an aura sphere of his own to combine with Colette's that the monster was defeated in an explosion of light. Exhausted by the series of fights they'd had up until now, Jayron and Colette both agreed to rest for a moment to try and recover their strength. VIAPOIS: Obstinate Will The next tunnel was filled with dimly glowing vines bathed in a purple light. They covered first the walls, then the ceiling and floor. Alexa's voice echoed down the tunnel, warning the aura wielders to turn back. The moment she heard the young girl's voice, Colette rushed onward, heedless of the danger. At last she arrived in a massive chamber, with Alex floating in the center, her nightgown billowing in a harsh wind. She had a flower in her hair, the same flower Colette had given her the night before as a good luck charm. All around Alexa, countless particles swarmed about in a mad frenzy. Jayron recognized the particles as Pokémon: Unown. The two attacked in full force. While Jayron tried to distract the Unown, Colette made her way to Alexa. When she finally reached the girl, the Unown swarmed even faster, telling Colette through Alexa to leave them alone. Colette refused, and attempted to drag Alexa away. The Unown surrounded her in a solid wall, and Colette fell to her knees, unable to do anything but hold Alexa close in a desperate attempt to protect her. The aura wielders awoke on a beach, with Alexa still in Colette's arms. Wondering what had happened, they made their way inland, only to find themselves in Fuchsia City, Jayron's hometown. Before they could process how they had ended up all the way in Kanto, Jayron's old master Koga, the Deoxys from Iron Island, and Colette's mentor Lucina attacked them. Just as the aura wielders were wondering how any of these people and Pokémon could be here, Colette's doppelganger showed up, demanding Colette hand over Alexa. Jayron realized they were still in the Unown's illusion. They fought against their individual opponents -- Jayron against Koga and Deoxys, Colette against her doppelganger and Lucina. But the moment Lucina and Koga were defeated, the illusion of Fuchsia City shattered, granting the aura wielders a brief glance at the stone chamber before they found themselves on a wide platform above a swirling vortex. The sudden shift in location disoriented Colette, causing her to stumble and fall off the edge of the platform. Her doppelganger grabbed her and pulled her back up, then pulled Alexa into a hug, promising to keep her safe. Colette tried to reason with her double, explaining that they both had the same goal of keeping Alexa safe. Seeing its allies had been defeated, the Deoxys created a vortex of psychic energy to absorb Koga, Lucina, and Colette's double. The Deoxys' betrayal was enough to convince Colette's double that Colette was telling the truth, and she created a prism of aura around herself, Colette, and Alexa, cutting off the Deoxys' hold. The Deoxys absorbed Lucina and Koga into its essence, forming a monstrous hybrid. Jayron saw the aura prism and assumed Colette and Alexa were being held prisoner. He rushed over to help, and was surprised when the doppelganger dissolved the shield and handed him Alexa to look after, warning him of her wrath should a hair on the girl's head be harmed. Then Colette and her double rushed toward the Deoxys fusion and attacked with her and Jayron's Pokémon. After a hard-fought battle, Colette and her double combined their auras to create a single massive aura sphere, destroying the Deoxys illusion. Colette's double gleefully embraced her new friends, overjoyed that they had managed to save Alexa. Jayron refused to let his guard down, realizing that they were still on the illusory platform and talking to an illusion of Colette, meaning the Unown hadn't been defeated yet. Then Colette's double screamed as a splitting headache brought her to her knees and hundreds of Unown burst into the illusion, swarming around Jayron and Alexa. Colette's double realized that she had never been anything more than a pawn used by the Unown to keep Alexa's true rescuers at bay. In a cold fury, the double turned on the Unown, casting an aura shield to bring Jayron and Alexa out of harm's way. In her last moments the double realized that while the Unown had given her life, it was Alexa who had truly created her. Then the double closed her eyes and allowed her aura to overwhelm her in one final explosion of light. The illusion shattered, sending Jayron and Colette back into the stone chamber. Unown swarmed all around them in a mad frenzy, but they appeared tired from the doppelganger's attack. Trying to make sense of her emotions, Colette asked the Unown why they had done all this. In response, four Unown flew in front of her, spelling out a single word: FORD. Then the Unown bombarded the aura wielders with attacks. Jayron realized they no longer wanted to control Alexa; they wanted to destroy her and her protectors. As Jayron formed an aura shield around the Unown, trapping them, Colette and Lucario attacked with their most powerful aura spheres. The resulting explosion ripped the shield apart, sending Unown flying everywhere. They stuck to the walls, floor, and ceiling, having returned to their dormant state. At long last the battle was over. Exhausted, Colette, Jayron, and Lucario helped retrieve Alexa and carry her out of the chamber. Reunion Outside the chamber, Jayron and Colette found the boat Alexa had taken. Jayron rowed them back to the mainland while Alexa and Colette slept. Meanwhile, George and Dandy tried to fight against the crazed Pokémon, but they were at a disadvantage in the narrow canyon. They realized their only hope was to escape and try to make their way to the Tanoby Ruins, the only clue they had found. When they reached the end of the Sevault Canyon, they found Morty laying on the ground unconscious. Dandy quickly got the Gym Leader some water, but George spotted a boat out at sea. Before Jayron had even brought the boat to shore George was running toward them. He pulled his daughter from the boat and hugged her as tight as he could. Colette and Jayron saw that Morty's condition had worsened, and George knew the aura wielders weren't fit to cross the canyon again. With the radio interference gone, George called up another cop, Jackie, who teleported the group to the hospital. Jayron and Colette briefly explained what had happened, and Alexa and Morty were admitted into the hospital to recover from their trauma. The doctors reported Alexa was physically healthy, but George was worried about what the Unown had done to her. He asked Colette to scan her aura, which revealed that while the young girl appeared happy, she had only a vague idea of what had happened to her and was frightened. As much as Colette wanted to stay and comfort Alexa, Jayron reminded her that they had to return to The Alamo to report their findings to Goldhawk, especially the strange ties to Ford. Morty agreed to go with them, explaining that he had been the one who had sent the initial distress call. Alexa gave Colette a white flower as a going away present. As they left Seven Island, Colette felt the pang of leaving Alexa, but she knew she there was someone else anxious to see her: her little sister Zoe. Category:Story Arcs Category:Summary Category:Recap